Flowers Of Evil
by Elevensiens
Summary: AU.They are twins, they are connected. Uchiha Sasuke is always being over-protective & possessive over his twin, Sakura. Is there any reason behind his actions? Warning : Incest, mature themes, possessive Sasuke. Updated.
1. Chapter 1 : We are

**A/N** : This is my first fanfic ever. If there is any grammar error or mistake, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

><p><strong>Font meanings<strong> :

_Elevensiens _= flashback

** Elevensiens** = sound of something

'Elevensiens' = thoughts

"Elevensiens" = conversations

* * *

><p><strong>Ages<strong>

Sasuke = 17

Sakura = 17

Mikoto = 42

Fugaku = 45

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : They are twins, they are connected to each other. Uchiha Sasuke is always being over-protective & possessive over his twin, Sakura. Is there any reason behind his actions?

**Warning **: Contains incest, mature themes, a bit OOC, possessive Sasuke. If you don't like incest-thingy, please don't read this.

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers of Evil<strong>

By :

** Elevensiens **

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>It was a Monday morning. The birds chirped cheerfully and flapped their wings around that mansion. What mansion? Of course it was Uchiha's. They were known to be the richest family in Konoha, with their perfect features and absolute beauty. Especially, the Uchiha twins. It was rare, though. Both of them had different hair and eye color, very unlikely to be called as twins. However, they were. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were always proud of them. They were Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura.<p>

"Sakura…wake up..".

Sasuke already awake early in the morning by her mother's knocks on the door. He looked at his twin. Sakura was not a morning person, so did him. Her long pink locks were so messy. Sasuke poked her, but she hadn't woke up yet. Nevertheless, with such condition like that, she still looked like a beautiful doll. Her angelic face, creamy skin, long legs and everything she had. Sasuke's onyx eyes kept staring at her, stunned by her enchantment. He waited until she opened her sparkling emerald eyes. Becoming impatient, he reached down on her, trying to kiss her slightly parted lips.

'God, she tempts me that much..'

Sasuke's lips brushed her lips softly. He loved to feel Sakura's sweet taste in his mouth. The black-haired guy continued to devour her lips, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. It was like heaven, it was…

"Sakura-chan is still sleeping, ne? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snapped back. He turned and saw her mother stepped into the bedroom, giving a quick glance at Sakura.

'Did Okaa-san see us? Me?' he thought apprehensively as Mikoto walked closer. Sasuke gave her his infamous "hn" and her mother grinned. She loved how the twins being really , she bent down on Sakura and whispered, "Sakura-chan, wake up. You don't want to be late for your school, hm?"

It was a success for Mikoto to make Sakura woke up. The pink-haired girl tried to stand, but was prevented by Sasuke. "It isn't good if you stand up quickly after you woke up, sit for a little bit and then you can stand."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke blankly, nodded her head in agreement. She sat down on the bed, stretched her stiff legs and arms, just like a cat. Her face was totally innocent. Sasuke really enjoyed her expression.

"Ne, Sasuke-nii, what time is it? I have been sleeping for a long time, huh?"

Sasuke just raised one of his eyebrow and smirked.

'So long hence you can't feel my morning kiss..' , he thought, but turned up to be "Hn. Sleepy-head.."

"Like you're not one!". Sakura snapped back, smiling happily at him. Sasuke huffed and turned his back to her. "I'm going to take a shower, better you prepare yourself too.."

Sakura just pouted her lips cutely and took out her towel. Before she went out from the bedroom, she looked at Sasuke.

"Have I burdened you by sleeping in your room, Sasuke-nii?"

Sasuke glanced at her, then answered, "Hn, is that a problem? We have been sleeping together since we were children Sakura."

Satisfied by his answer, Sakura just smiled and went down the stairs, towards the bathroom. When her steps were gone, Sasuke leaned on the wall and sighed. His eyes locked on the spot where Sakura slept. He picked up the sheet and smelled it, the scent of Sakura on his bed.

"A burden? Yes, Sakura..because I can't hold myself for not touching you…" he whispered silently.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Pheew.. That was a prologue (no wonder if it's TOO short, pardon me). The story will be started in chapter 2. Hope you like it guys. Please read and review! (No flame please, if you don't like this story, just leave it be). Special thanks for pei-chan, who gave me some corrections on my punctuation. I really appreciate it!

Anyway, thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!

Elvn's


	2. Chapter 2 : The new student comes

**A/N :** Sorry for not updating this story, I was really busy with school and preparations for going to college. Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions and critiques! I love you all! Here's the first chapter! :)

_**I will be**_ : Sasuke's thought

_I will be_ : Sakura's thought

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers of Evil<strong>

Chapter 1

**"_If there's anything I want in this world, I just don't want to get separated from you.."_**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Forehead, how was your holiday?"<p>

Sakura looked up from her book and was surprised by Ino's presence. Sighing a bit, the pinkette closed her book and put it inside her bag. "It was fun, Pig, how was yours?" she asked with a small smile. Ino giggled a bit while trying to tie up her long blonde hair. The wind was quite strong today, which made her hair kind of messy. Sakura helped her to put hairclips on her long bangs. Smiling wide, Ino took a seat beside her. "Mine was fun too, I didn't expect Shika-kun to be a romantic guy also! He took me out on a date, we went to a beach and having fun in this summer! Look, I almost get tanned now!" said the blonde girl cheerily. Sakura stared at Ino, realising that the girl's skin was a bit brown, instead of her usual pale one. Ino's sky blue eyes were glimmering with delight, as she continued to tell Sakura her story.

While listening to Ino's story, the jade-eyed girl looked down at her feet. 'Maybe.. it was nice if someday I would get a nice boyfriend' Sakura thought dreamily. But, it was also impossible for her. She never got any chance to get one. All boys who had confessed to her backed away for unknown reasons. There was a time when she caught up with one of those boys in the hospital. Sakura was on her way to look for her father and then, she saw a boy, gotten into emergency room by the nurses. Her jade eyes were wide opened of shock. The boy was beaten up until the state he was unconscious and she could see that his blood was everywhere on his face. Shutting her mouth tight, Sakura ran into her father's place and covered up her fear. After she met and talked with Fugaku, she was calmed down a bit, though she couldn't help but trembling inside.

From that day on, Sakura had no more confessions or love letters. Her classmates also wondered why. An Uchiha Sakura, the beauty, the model student of Konoha High, never got a boy for her partner. They were really curious because the same thing happened to Sasuke. The ice-block man who had girls over him, yet he had no interest in any of them.

The pinkette snapped out from her thoughts and listened to Ino once more. Damn, she wasn't paying attention again. Her gaze was dazed off a bit. Ino looked at her and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sak?"

Sakura only shook her head lightly, giving proof that she was okay. "Don't worry Ino, I was..thinking that.. Shikamaru-san would obviously make you happy. He's a good guy and also, you guys are perfect for a couple..I'm really happy for you.." she said with a warm smile on her face. Ino smiled back, as she took Sakura's hand in hers. "Come on! Class will be started in a few minutes! Kurenai-sensei will be angry if we are late!" They stood up and ran in unison toward their class.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of onyx eyes were watching from above. Sasuke was staring at Sakura intensely from the school rooftop until she went inside the school building. As her figure was gone from his sight, he let out a heavy sigh. The raven-haired boy always hated the time when Sakura hung out with another person instead of him. Yes, he was an egoist, for wanting Sakura to always be with him everytime, everywhere. She has always been his treasure, ever since they were both kids. Sasuke would stood up in front of her, protecting her from everyone who could harm her. He was really afraid of losing her. Chuckling, the piercing onyx eyes of his looked up at the ground, as his mind trailed off to the memories of himself beating up Sakura's fanboys and threatened them not to get close to his 'treasure' again.

Unconsciously, his possessiveness toward his twin had increased drastically. If needed, he would hold Sakura in his room so she wouldn't escape from his embrace. She was his only and no one could take her away. Everyone who got in his way would receive torments and punishments from him, no matter who they were. Sasuke didn't even care that all his doings were sins, he loved Sakura deeply until the state that he craved for her being. He wanted to touch her, to feel her and make her his. The feelings of himself being inside her drove him crazy for these years, yet he couldn't do it for now. Keeping these feelings and acted like there was no feeling for her were like there was hell on earth.

Sasuke quickly stood up and made his way to the class, shoving those thoughts off. All he needed was a plan to make Sakura realised his feelings and fell for him too. Luckily, he was in the same class as Sakura, so he could watch after her at school. On his way to the class, Sasuke saw Kurenai Yuuhi, their Math teacher entered the classroom. The Uchiha boy bowed at her before he sat on his seat, which was next to Sakura. The pinkette gave him an odd look like 'how-did-you-get-late' and paid her attention back to Kurenai-sensei who stood in front of the class.

"I will be your math and also, your homeroom teacher, kids. I want you all to be discipline. For those who don't want to obey my rules, will be dismissed from my class and gifted a pile of homeworks twice in number. I will say this only once, do you get what I say?"

All students in the class sweatdropped, except for Sasuke who kept his cool attitude as he picked up his book from his bag. Sitting beside him, Sakura gave Kurenai a bored expression. She didn't like strict teacher, since she always liked the easy-going one like her former teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Oh, correction for that, having Kakashi as their teacher would be a disaster. He always came late and the reasons were all illogical. The pinkette giggled slowly, remembering those days when the students got angry at him when he came to the class.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked suddenly, making Sakura surprised. Her jade eyes made their way to look at him as she answered with slight giggle, "it's nothing really, I just remember things when Kakashi-sensei taught us last year, he was a unique teacher indeed". The onyx-eyed boy couldn't help but smirk. Sakura was right, since he also enjoyed being taught by Hatake Kakashi, that lazy ass. He would like to know how their new sensei's way of teaching. The twins were busy with their own memories with Kakashi, not realising that someone entered the class just now. Kurenai looked at the classroom's door and sighed while she was taking out the class' name lists.

"Pay attention now, kids, we have someone new here.. Unfortunately, he just come now.."

The new student walked and stood beside Kurenai, as he loosen the tie around his neck. Everyone's attention was drawn on him, including Sasuke's and Sakura's. Sakura seemed really interested, meanwhile, Sasuke felt disinterested, annoyed. He was having a bad feeling about this new student and he didn't know why. His twin poked his arm, as she gotten closer to his ear. "Don't you think he's kind of hottie, Sasuke-nii? Look at him!" she whispered excitedly, followed by the girls' cheers. Her reaction toward the new student only made Sasuke felt more annoyed. His fist was clenched. Jealousy burned inside of him so did the hatred.

** _What is so good about this boy, huh, Sakura?_**

_Pale complexion, emerald eyes, crimson red hair and a handsome face. What a rare type and he has mysterious aura surrounding him. _

Sakura couldn't help this, this was the first time she was drawn into a boy's persona deeply. Her jade eyes trailed on the new boy's performance and the blush on her face getting reddened. Quickly, she pretended to look at the window so that no one could notice her blush.

"Okay, you may introduce yourself now.." , Kurenai stated.

She took a chalk and wrote the new student's name on the blackboard when he took a step forward to the front seat. His expression was flatly stoic as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi everyone, my name is Gaara. I just moved here from Suna with my siblings and... I hope we can get along from now on.."

The red headed boy introduced himself with a slight frown but he was cheered by most of the girls in the class. Kurenai looked around the class while holding her black ink pen. Gaara turned to her, attempting to ask something.

"Sensei.. about my seat.."

The math sensei raised her right hand and pointed the pen at the empty desk. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened. Sakura dropped her pencil.

"You'll sit in front of Uchiha Sakura.."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** How was this everyone? I wish you like the first chapter! I'm sorry if there's any mistake in grammar, pronunciation, etc. I promise I would update faster, so.. May I ask for your review? No review means no update then (._.") reviews will cheer me up to write!

Anyway, for the pairings, I think you may have guessed. I choose Gaara to be the new student, why? Because, I just want a proper rival for Sasuke. Actually, I need to choose and decide between Gaara, Neji, Kiba or Sai. But, I think for this story, Gaara's personality will fit enough. And in Naruto, seemed like Gaara has no interest in girl or so, then I put him in. Hopefully Sasuke didn't get too OOC since I kept his cold side, the reason for his possessiveness will be told in the next chapter.


End file.
